Mass Effect 3: Shattered Warriors
by Komix Lane
Summary: Students at a renowned military academy on Shanxi are thrown into the hell of war when Cerberus lays siege for an unknown purpose. Admiral Hackett has ordered John Shepard to investigate and help the surviving staff and students evacuate.
1. Shanxi Military Academy

**Author's Note: This is a Mass Effect 3 fanfiction told in the viewpoint of John Shepard like it was DLC content. There is also a larger story, with the main focus on the OCs that will be presented later in this specific story, that I will post later, granted enough people want to read. I also wanted to note that there will be some storyline discontinuities between the two fanfictions, but I hope that you will enjoy anyway!**

**Shanxi Military Academy for Exemplary Students**

"Commander, there's an urgent message from Admiral Hackett," Samantha Traynor told John Shepard as he walked by. Shepard nodded in acknowledgment.

"Forward it to the comm room," Shepard ordered before jogging towards the war room.

"Yes, Commander."

N7 Log: Communication Room

"Commander, we just received a distress signal the Council's military academy. It's bad," Admiral Hackett said gravely.

"What's the situation?" Shepard asked.

"Here, I'll relay the signal," said Hackett, pressing several unseen buttons. A salarian's voice soon came through the transmitter, but it was difficult to understand; the connection was bad.

_Mayday, mayday! This is Capta—esh Wens at Shanxi Military Academy, requesting assistance! Cerberus—attacking the aca—argeting our students! They've killed two Board members—umerous students alre—lease, if there's anyone out there, we need—wait, stop! No! Please—_

A few gunshots were heard before the signal was filled with static. Shepard's brows furrowed. Cerberus had targeted Grissom Academy for their powerful biotic students and even went great lengths to get the students to surrender peacefully. At this particular academy, it sounded more like Cerberus was gunning down staff and students alike.

"Do we know what Cerberus is after?" Shepard asked.

"Negative, but it's imperative that those students be evacuated. They're the best and brightest the Council worlds have to offer," Hackett said urgently. "Losing them would not only take a huge toll on the galaxy's militaries, but also on morale."

"I'll make sure we get it done, sir," Shepard said, saluting.

"Good. I'll be expecting a report when it's over. Hackett out."

N7 Log: War Room

Shepard left the comm room and found Liara waiting for him in the war room.

"Shepard," Liara asked worriedly, "what's going on?"

"Cerberus is attacking an academy on Shanxi and Hackett ordered us to go evacuate any survivors," Shepard answered, "and by the sound of things, if we don't act fast, the students are done for."

"I've heard of that academy," Liara said in realization. "If Cerberus has been there long, they'll have most likely built fortifications, to ensure that no one can come in or out. The academy does not release many records for the public, but if I search my databases I'm certain I could find some schematics."

"Do it. I need every edge we can get," Shepard ordered. "Afterwards, grab Garrus and meet in the armory. We need to rescue these students."

"Right away."


	2. The Shuttle Ride

**The Shuttle Ride**

The shuttle was filled with a heavy silence. Liara was fixated on the endless stream of data on her omni-tool. Shepard watched her intently; Liara's serious and focused expression was something to see. He shook his head, clearing his mind. Now was not the time for wandering thoughts.

"Liara," Shepard said, Liara's bright blue eyes meeting his, "is there anything you can tell me about this academy we're going to?"

"Shanxi Military Academy for Exemplary Students," Liara said calmly, "is a private, exclusive academy for the youth of the Council worlds and is funded by the Council. To be admitted into such a school is considered quite an honor."

"Do you think Cerberus is targeting the academy to get at the Council?" Garrus asked.

"That would seem likely, but it appears the Council ceased funding the academy once the Reapers attacked," Liara replied, her brow furrowing.

"Then how has the academy been running for so long?" Garrus asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Hmmm…oh," Liara gasped in awe, "it seems the Board Members have been personally funding the academy."

"Who are the Board Members?" Shepard asked. "Whoever sent out that distress signal mentioned that two of them are dead so far."

"The Board Members are the headmasters of the academy," Liara said, scanning the data, "and each Board Member is hand-picked by the Councilors themselves."

"So it seems like Cerberus is targeting school officials, leaving the kids running scared," Garrus speculated.

"They're not children," Liara corrected gently.

"But they're still in danger," Shepard interjected, "and I think it's time to kick Cerberus back into whatever hole they crawled out of."

"Hell yeah," Garrus said with a grin.


	3. The Best and Brightest of the Galaxy P1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long, but ta-da! Here we are! Feel free to leave comments and questions! Thank you!**

**The Best and Brightest of the Galaxy Part 1**

"Shepard, we're nearing the academy," Cortez announced, "and it looks like they're sending a welcoming committee."

"Perfect," Garrus grumbled.

"Pop the hatch," Shepard ordered. "Liara, hack into their communications. Find out what's going on."

"Right!"

The shuttle door opened and Shepard immediately began firing into the crowd of Cerberus troopers. He noticed engineers setting up turrets.

"Garrus!" Shepard shouted over the gunshots. "Take out those turrets!"

"On it!"

A few moments later the shuttle landed and Shepard jumped out, Liara and Garrus following suit.

"Cortez, get out of here," Shepard ordered, dodging the flying bullets. "It's too dangerous. I'll radio when we're ready to go."

"Yes, sir," Cortez said.

The fight didn't last too long; with a combination of Liara's biotics, Garrus's incredible accuracy, and Shepard's combat mastery, the Cerberus soldiers didn't stand a chance.

"Liara, have you found anything?" Shepard asked. They all headed towards an opening in a wall that was undoubtedly Cerberus's work.

"Yes," Liara said, "it appears that there are a large number of students in the academy's combat simulation room. The human Board Member is with them."

"Spirits, this is just…brutal," Garrus said under his breath as they passed body after lifeless body. Even Liara cringed at the sight of turian and asari corpses.

"Did you find anything as to why Cerberus is here?" Shepard asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes," Liara replied somberly, "it seems that they are trying to find a human student named Shay Dunadhaigh."

"Why?"

"According to the academy's records, she's a powerful biotic with skills rivaling that of their strongest asari student and is a nearly unmatched intellectual." Liara paused, brows furrowing. "Hmm, this is rather strange."

"What is?" Garrus asked.

"Shay's personal history records; they don't list any biological family members."

"Are they dead?" Shepard asked.

"If that was the case, they would be listed as "deceased." Here, it's like her parents never existed." Liara's voice changed slightly in pitch, which usually meant she was in deep thought.

"So someone's going great lengths to keep Shay's family history a secret," Garrus said as the group rounded a corner into what appeared to be the students' dorms.

"It appears _this_ was also the Board Members' doing," Liara said, marveling quietly at this new revelation. "I found an encrypted transmission between the Members. Let me see if I can play it…"

"That may have to wait," Shepard said suddenly as Centurions, Engineers, and an Atlas entered the desolate space, "we've got trouble!"


End file.
